gleejourneycontinuesfandomcom-20200213-history
Flash Mob
Flash Mob 'is the second episode of Glee: The Journey Continues. Songs *'You're The Reason 'by ''Victoria Justice. ''Sung by Katie and Joey. *'Call My Name 'by ''Cheryl Cole. ''Sung by Charity, Jen and the Cheerios. *'Beggin' On Your Knees 'by ''Victoria Justice. Sung by New Directions. Episode 2: Tim Norgrove, a member of the newly formed New Directions was walking to school when, out of the blue, his phone rang. He looked at the Caller I.D. It was an unkown number. He answer the phone, “Hello?” “Hey Timothy.” A girl on the other end of the line giggled. “Lesa, is that you?” Timmy asked, “This must be costing you a lot, seeming as you’re calling all the way from england.” “I’m not calling from England. Turn around.” Lesa told him. As he turned around he realised his cousin was behind him. He squealed and they ran towards each other. “I’ve miss you so much!” She admitted, as they pulled away from the hug. “How long’s it been? 4 years?” “Yeah, something like that.” He told her. “What brings you back to Ohio?” “My nan lives here! She finally found me in an adopton home near London, so now she’s my registered carer!” Lesa grinned. “That’s great... I just can’t believe you are back in Ohio!” Tim shouted. Lesa giggled, “Come on, we’ve got to get too school!” “Where do you go to school, now?” He wondered. “Same place as you; William McKinley High School!” She explained. “Come on, I’ll show you the way.” Tim grinned, pulling Lesa along. -o-o-o- Meanwhile, Zach, Junette and Jasmine were walking to school. “I’m really nervous for the flash mob, tomorrow.” June admitted, “What if I sing my lines wrong?” “You’ll be fine! What can go wrong?” Jasmine told her. “Oh, only just that I’ll sing off key, or the music won’t start, or I’ll mess up the dance moves.” June told the two. Lesa and Tim walked towards the three. “Hey, guys. This is my cousin, Lesa. She’ll be going to McKinley.” Timmy introduced. They greeted her. “Listen, I’ve gotta run to my locker. I’m sure you’ll do fine.” Zach told Junette. He quickly kissed her on the cheek and walked off. “Are you dating?” Jasmine asked, shocked. “No...” Junette blushed. “Come on, girl.” Jasmine grabbed June by the hand and started to walk away with her. “He totally likes you. Oh Em Gee, what if he suddenly...” “Woah.” Lesa said. “She’s pretty hot.” “Who? Jasmine?” Tim asked, not shocked by her remark at all. “No, she totally digs guys.” “I’m not so sure about that...” She told him as they walked into the school building. -o-o-o- “Mr Schuester. We’re quitting glee club.” Jen said as she walked into Will’s office with Charity. “What?! You can’t! We need you...” Will looked up worried. “Why?” “We’re were head cheerleaders. Past tense. Now that we’ve joined glee club, we’re being demoted to a normal cheerleader by Ms Sylvester.” He sighed and looked up, “Follow me, girls.” He walked down the corridor. “What is your problem?” Will shouted as he burst into Sue’s office. “William, as I have found with Quinn, Santana and Brittany, if my cheerleaders are in club they only pay half of their attention to me and the other half to you. My head cheerleaders need one-hundred percent attention.” Sue explained emotionlessly. “Isn't that fair? Fifty-fifty?" Mr Schuester replied. “Mr Schue leave it." Chairty told him. Jen whispered something into his ear. “Ms Sylvester, if you'd like to follow us." Jen told her. The four walked out. Charity opened her mobile, “Let's go girls." The four walked to the top of the bleachers. “Wait here." Jen told them while she and Chairty walked down. Suddenly, around twenty cheerio's ran out and started to clap. Charity ran inside a building and played a song through the speakers. The cheerio's quickly made a human pyramid with Chairty and the top and Jen as one of the cheerio's on the second layer down. Chairty began to sing; How'd you think I feel when you call my name You got me confused by the way I change How'd you think I feel when you call my name My name, say my name baby She then stood up with one foot on Jen's back and the other on the second cheerio. She fell fowards. Will gasped and Sue squirmed her face up. Within seconds of hitting the ground two cheerio's quickly burst out and caught her. Jen then stood up at the top of the pyramid and began to sing; Yes I love you say for the way I know we've been apart It's an endless circle of poison arrow to my heart Jen then done two flips in the air and began to fall as the cheerio's sang; Saying I-I-I I love what you do to me Need you to stay with me I-I-I I love you too much to let go Two cheerio's caught Jen as Charity sang again and the human pyramid disbanded; How'd you think I feel when you call my name You got me confused by the way I change How'd you think I feel when you call my name My name, say my name baby Jen then got up and sang the next part of the song, skipping out the repeated chorus; It's a constant thought of my baby taking up my time It's enough to vision of you that's playing on my mind All the cheerio's sang together again; Saying I-I-I I love what you do to me Need you to stay with me I-I-I Charity and Jen sang the song togerther; I love you too much to let go... Will’s claps echoed around the arena. Sue cracked a small smile. “See Sue! Cheerleading and glee club are practically the same.” He told her. “Never insult cheerleading like that again!” Sue screamed as she walked off. Will sighed. -o-o-o- Several hours later, Joey was in his car with Katie, driving to her house. “Them dance moves were so complex.” Katie told him. “I fell over so many times. I’ll have a massive bruise on my bum tomorrow morning.” Joey laughed, “Which drive is it?” He asked. “This one.” She told him as he pulled into the spot. Joey turned the engine off and climbed out of the car while Katie went through her bag to get her keys. “My dad won’t be home for about half an hour,” She told him, unlocking the door. “We’ll get some time to ourselves!” Katie was just about to close the door when they heard someone call her, “Katie. Wait!” “What? Nick?!” She screamed running out. Joey followed quiclkly. When he walked out he realised there was a tall, dark-haired, slightly tanned man running towards Katie. “So much for getting some time to ourselves.” Joey smirked. After letting them hug for a minute, Joey cleared his throat. “Nick, this is Joey, my...” Katie trailed off. Are we official? “Boyfriend?” Nick asked. “Boyfriend.” Joey confirmed, shaking his hand, “You’re a bit young? Why did you move out so early?” Katie and Nick looked at each other. Katie spoke, “I’ll tell you inside.” The three walk inside together. Joey was curious yet scared of what Katie was going to tell him. “Sit here.” She smiled, moving a pillow for Joey to sit in the armchair. Nick and Katie took a seat in the loveseat, holding hands. “Can I just say that I’m really jealous that you’re holding her hand?” Joey smirked. Nick and Katie giggled like two schoolgirls. “Well, Nick is gay.” The girl explained. Joey’s facial expression didn’t change, no emotion, no fear, no anger, no hate. “So...?” He pondered. “You don’t mind...” Nick pointed out. “No...” Joey told them like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “My best friend is Stevie Hoff. He’s totally a closet gay and I don’t even care.” “Oh My God! You think Stevie is gay too? We are totally the same!” Katie shrieked. Joey and Nick chuckled. “Anyway, back to the point. Our father is extremely homophobic and one he found out I was gay he-” Nick explained, but was interrupted by a door slam. “We’re home.” Katie’s mother and father said in unison. “Sh*t.” Katie cursed. It was the first time Joey had heard her curse, and he was shocked by it. Mr Scott walked in and as soon as he saw Nick he dropped his shopping bags, “What the f*ck are you doing here? I gave you one chance and I told you to never come back here again, or else.” Nick stood up and started to back away, “And what the f*ck is this boy doing in my armchair? Get out! You brought him here didn’t you, Katie?” “No, Dad. He just arrived.” Katie was scared, Joey could tell. He was also very pissed off that Katie’s mom wasn’t doing anything. “Lies.” Mr Scott screamed. “Dad, come into the dining room. Joey and I were preparing something in case it came up in glee club, but we think it fits in this situation.” She explained. As he walked into the dining room, Joey realised what Katie was talking about, there was a piano. “This song is for you, Nick.” Katie told him. Joey started to play on the piano as Katie sung; I don't want to make a scene I don't want to let you down Try to do my own thing And I'm starting to figure it out Cause it's alright Keep it together wherever we go And it's alright, oh well, whatever Everybody needs to know Joey sang with Katie, while still playing the piano; You might be crazy Have I told you lately that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly And it's crazy that someone could change me Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try And you need to know that you're the reason......why Katie then sang alone; I don't even care when they say You're a little bit off Look em' in the eye, I say I could never get enough 'Cause it's alright Keep it together wherever we go And it's alright, oh well, whatever Everybody needs to know Joey then jumped up and started to do fast ballroom dancing with Katie as they both sung; You might be crazy Have I told you lately that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly And it's crazy that someone could change me Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try And you need to know that you're the reason......why. Katie raised an eyebrow at her father. “Get the f*ck out of my house.” Mr Scott turned to Nick. The young man gulped and headed for the door. “What the f*ck is your problem?” Joey shouted. “It’s not like he choose to be gay!” Nick stopped and turned around. “Joey, stop.” Katie whispered. “No,” He told her. “I’m sure there’s a law against this somewhere. If you touch anyone else I’ll call 911 and get you done in for anything I can.” “You better watch your mouth.” Mr Scott made his hands into fists. “You want me to press chargers for hurting a minor? Okay!” Joey sarcastically told him. Katie evily smirked, this boy was a keeper. “Get the hell out of my house.” Mrs Scott finally spoke up. “What? I paid for this house.” “No, you didn’t. If you remember we used the money from my mothers and my grandmothers will, which was rightfully my money. Not one penny of your money.” She explained. “Sarah? What the f*ck? I thought you hated Nick.” “No. I never said one word about him, I was just too scared to stand up to you. I love Nick. Get out of my house, Paul.” “Don’t I get time to pack?” He was horrified. “Bye, daddy!” Katie giggled. “See you when you probably return in five years trying to get our relationship back. It aint gonna happen.” Paul ran out. “Group hug.” Sarah, the mother called. Nick, Katie, Joey and Sarah all hugged each other. “Come on, Nick.” She said walking away and picking up his bag, “Let’s move you back into your old room.” The two walked off. Katie pulled Joey into a hug. “You done that for me, thank you.” Katie’s hand were around Joey’s kneck and his hands were around her waist. They just felt something click between the two and Joey leant forwards for a kiss. The kiss was short but sweet and passionate at the same time. “I love you.” Joey said as they pulled away. “I love you, too.” Katie blushed. -o-o-o- The twelve members of New Directions were standing on the curb outside school. It was the day of their flash mob and they were supposed to do it in an hour and a half. Will told them to stay here. “Where is he?” Tim moaned. Suddenly, huge giggling was heard from the end of the line of people. Lesa and Jasmine were messing around. The whole group laughed and some sighed. “I’ve gotta get to lessons. I’ll see you guys later.” Lesa told Jasmine before kissing her on the cheek and running off. Jasmine watched Lesa walk off until she was not visible. After turning back, she realised the whole group was staring at her. “What?” She giggled. A hug horn was heard, diverting the gorups attention from Jasmine to Mr Schuester, who was driving a red van. “How the hell did you find a Volkswagen? Finding one of them is like gold dust!” Junette screamed. “Never mind that! It’s a hippie truck.” Stevie complained. Will climbed out. “So, we all know the plan right?” Will asked. They all nodded. “Once you finish your performace you’ll quickly run back into the van, Katie will say her bit and I’ll drive off. The speakers are set up in the van. Everything will go smoothly.” They all crammed into the back of the van. Katie sat on Joey’s lap and Junette sat on Zac’s lap. “I swear that this many people in the back of a van isn’t even legal!” Jacob said. After fifteen very uncomfortable and nail-biting minutes they arrived outside the mall Tommy, Zach, Stevie and Tim quickly ran out and placed the speakers. Then all of New Direction put on their hands-free microphones and took their positions within the crowd. It was the most nerve-wracking thing any of them had ever done. The music started and the shoppers around them stopped, wondering what the noise was. “''You had it all, The day you told me, Told me you want me''” Junette sang. “''I had it all, Then let you fool me, Fool me completely''” Stevie sang. “''Yeah, I was so stupid, To give you all my attention, 'Cause the way you played me, Exposed your true intention...” Jasmine sang. “''And one day, I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me” The girls of New Directions sang. “''Yeah, one day, I'll have you crawling like a centipede''” The guys sang. “''You mess with me.” The girls sang. “''I mess with her.” The boys sang. “''So I'll make sure you get what you deserve, Yeah, one day, You'll be beggin' on your knees for me''” Charity sang. “''So watch your back, 'Cause you don't know when or where I could get you''” Timmy sang. “''I've set the trap, And when I am done, Then you'll know what I've been through''” Katie sang. “''So, oh Mr. Player, Do you feel like the man now?” Zach sang. “''I bet you're nervous, 'Cause this song makes you freak out, And one day, I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me.” Jen sang. “''You mess with me, Yeah''" Tommy sang. “''And mess with her, Yeah''" Joey sang. “''So I'll make sure you get what you deserve, Yeah''” The girls from New Directions sang. “''Yeah, one day, You'll be beggin' on your knees for me.” All of New Directions sang together. “Hi, we’re New Directions.” Katie called. “And we’ll be paticipating in our annual sectionals Glee Club competition, June 11th eight-seven central.” New Directions all quickly ran back into the van and drove off as the crow cheered them goodbye. Guest Stars *Miley Cyrus as Lesa Wall *Joe Jonas as Nick Scott Trivia *The flash mob song was originally planned to be '''Don't Stop Believing ''by Journey. *Two out of the three songs are by Victoria Justice in this episode. Category:Episodes